Milka
| introduced = | discontinued = | related = List of Kraft brands | markets = Albania, Argentina, Austria, Belgium, Bulgaria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Serbia, Italy, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Romania, Russia, Spain, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey, Ukraine, United Kingdom, Lithuania, Latvia, Hungary, United States. | previousowners = Kraft General Foods (formerly known as, 1990-2012) Jacobs Suchard AG (1982-1990) Interfood S.A. (1970-1982) Suchard S.A. (1825-1970) | trademarkregistrations = | ambassador = | website = milka.com }} Milka is a traditional brand of chocolate confection which originated in Switzerland in 1825 and has been manufactured internationally by the US confectionery company Mondelēz International (formerly known as Kraft Foods) since 1990. For more than 100 years Milka has been primarily produced in Lörrach, Germany, producing about 140,000 tonnes of chocolate in 2012. It is sold in bars and a number of novelty shapes for Easter and Christmas. Milka also manufactures chocolate-covered cookies and biscuits. History On November 17, 1825, Swiss chocolatier Philippe Suchard (1797–1884) established a pâtisserie in Neuchâtel where he sold a hand-made dessert, chocolat fin de sa fabrique. The following year Suchard expanded his company and moved production to nearby Serrières, where he produced 25–30 kg of chocolate daily in a rented former water mill. During the 1890s, milk was added to Suchard's chocolate. The product name was Suchard's tribute to soprano Milka Ternina (1863–1941). In 1970, Suchard merged with Tobler to become Interfood. Interfood merged with the Jacobs coffee company in 1982, becoming Jacobs Suchard. Kraft Foods acquired Jacobs Suchard, including Milka, in 1990. In October 2012, Kraft spun off its snack food division, which was renamed Mondelēz International. Advertising ]] The brand's symbol is a purple cow with a bell around her neck, usually in an Alpine meadow. During the 1990s, Peter Steiner appeared in Milka commercials. Production locations ]] Milka chocolate is produced at a number of locations, including Lörrach, Germany; Bludenz, Austria; Belgrade, Serbia; Svoge, Bulgaria; Bratislava, Slovakia; Brașov, Romania; Costa Rica; Curitiba, Brazil; Jankowice, Poland; Trostianets, Ukraine; Belgium, Argentina, and Chicago. Varieties Milka is sold in a number of packages and flavors, according to where it is purchased: *''Bars'' ** Alpine Milk - Milk-chocolate bar ** Broken Nuts - Milk-chocolate bar with hazelnut pieces ** Milka and Daim - Milk-chocolate bar with pieces of toffee ** Milka and Oreo - Milk-chocolate bar with Oreo filling ** Choco-Swing - Milk-chocolate bar with a biscuit filling ** Strawberry Yogurt - Milk-chocolate bar with strawberry filling ** Bubbly - Light milk-chocolate bar ** Bubbly White - Light milk-chocolate bar with white chocolate ** Milka and LU - Milk-chocolate-covered LU biscuits ** Caramel - Milk-chocolate bar with caramel filling ** Whole Hazelnuts - Milk-chocolate bar with whole hazelnuts ** White Chocolate - White chocolate bar ** White Coconut - White-chocolate bar with coconut ** Raisins and Hazelnuts' - Milk-chocolate bar with raisins and pieces of hazelnut ** Raspberry Cream - Milk-chocolate bar with raspberry fillings ** Milka and TUC - Milk-chocolate bar with TUC crackers ** Noisette - Hazelnut-chocolate (noisette) bar ** Cow Spots - Milk-chocolate bar with white-chocolate spots ** Dessert au Chocolat - Milk-chocolate bar with chocolate filling ** White Cream - Milk-chocolate bar with cream filling ** Yogurt - Milk-chocolate bar with yogurt filling ** Milk and Honey Cream - Milk chocolate bar with honey-cream filling ** Cherry Cream - Milk-chocolate bar with cherry-cream filling ** Vanilla Cream - Milk-chocolate bar with vanilla-cream filling ** Pretzel Loves Choco - Milk-chocolate bar with pretzel bits ** Toffee Broken Nuts - Milk-chocolate bar with hazelnut and toffee bits ** Milka and Chips Ahoy! - Milk-chocolate bar with Chips Ahoy! cookie-dough filling ** Crispy Yogurt' - Milk-chocolate bar with a nut-yogurt filling ** Marzipan Cream - Milk-chocolate bar with a marzipan filling ** Corn and Choco Forever - Milk-chocolate bar with pieces of corn chips ** Kiss Me - Milk-chocolate bar with an orange-yogurt filling ** Milka M&M - Milka bar filed with M&M's ** Collage - Milk-chocolate bar with pieces of caramel, biscuit, and chocolate drops *''Toffees'' ** Milka Toffee - Milk-chocolate-covered toffee filled with caramel ** Milka Toffee Hazelnut References External links * *Images of Milka wrapper designs throughout the decades *"Milka Suchard" Advertising poster from the 1940's Category:Brand name confectionery Category:Brand name chocolate Category:Mondelēz brands